A Strange Occurence
by X559X
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have had their fair share of adventure, but nothing could've prepared them for this. A new world? That's pretty far fetched, even by their standards. Naruto/Rwby crossover since there aren't enough on this site
1. Dat Prologue Doe

**Hey guys (and girls, I don't discriminate). Just wanted to bring you a prologue type thing for a new story that I'm thinking of doing. I wanna know if I should do it. The updates would probably be slow as fuck, but I wouldn't abandon it. It's a Naruto Rwby crossover so tell me what you think. Should I do it or not? And this counts as one of the chapters for this month if you are a reader of my other story.**

'Well this is new.' Naruto thought as he looked around. When he heard the technique he thought he would be sent to a different world or something, not to this random forest. Of course, it still had basically the same effect.

He looked around and noticed the figure he had been fighting laying down besides him.

'Probably unconscious' Naruto thought to himself before he tried to stand up. He groaned as he felt spasms of pain ark across his body.

He dropped his arms and lye himself fall back onto the ground. 'Maybe I should just wait.' He thought as he felt another myriad of pain blossom from where his shoulder hit the hard ground. 'Yeah, I'll just take a nice quick nap.' He took one last look at the person who sent him here and who he pulled with him to make sure they were unconscious.

He looked away and closed his eyes with one last thought. 'Sasuke, where did you send us?'


	2. Little installments

**A/N: just for warming, these first few xhapters will be from Sasuke's perspective just because Naruto is unconscious and the first contact I always thought was important. These chapters usually won't be very long, if only cause I like giving little scenes fast and leave myself flexible to change things easier. And Sasuke sent them both to this dimension. All will be explained eventually in the story though.**

**Enjoy.**

Sasuke didn't know what was going on when he woke up, but he could tell it wasn't good.

There where these three black animal things that had mask type things on their heads, much like the ANBU of Konoha, that had surrounded him and Naruto with the seeming intention to eat them.

Sasuke got into a ready stance before he kicked Naruto in the side in an attempt to wake him up.

"Come on idiot, wake up." He mumbled to himself as his attempt failed. He sighed when realized he was alone in the fight with these...things.

He quickly set himself into his fighting stance and pulled out his sword. He couldn't afford not to go as hard as he could when he had so little chakra currently and knew nothing about these things.

He stood there for a good couple of minutes while he waited for the things to attack, not quite understanding why they weren't. 'Are there no humans on this world?' Was his first thought. He did, after all, just send him and Naruto to a different world, even if it was only to get the blond out of his life.

He didn't bat an eyelash as he watched the one straight across from him. It was interesting really. To meet these seemingly threatening creatures only for them not to attack.

'maybe they aren't truly hostile. Maybe they-' He started to think before he heard a boom of some sort and saw the creature in front of him get knocked down by an impact of some sort.

He immediately tensed in his stance and positioned himself inbetween where the object came from and Naruto, because as much as he wanted to kill the blond, he had to do it in fair battle to actually prove that he is stronger. He distractedly noted that the other things seemed to have fled once the other was killed.

"I'm curious," Sasuke heard a distinctly masculine voice say from the direction he was looking, "As to why you didn't attack those Grimm."

Sasuke just grunted as his mind whirled. 'Grimm. Is that what those things are called?'

"Ah, a silent one I see." He heard the voice say again, only this time from substantially closer. "Nevertheless, I can't allow you to stay here on Beacon grounds, so if you would please follow me to my office I would be happy."

At this point the man left the cover of the surrounding forest and Sasuke got a good look at him.

The man wore an unbuttoned black suit over a black vest with a green shirt underneath everything. Around his neck he wore a green scarf with some weird cross emblem underneath it. His hair though reminded Sasuke of his once teacher Kakashi, even though it was only because of the rather close color. This man's was a gray instead of white however. He was walking with a gray cane without any signs of needing it, but Sasuke passed over that. To each their own he assumed.

All in all, he was a rather odd looking man from Sasuke's perspective. Not because of what he was wearing, ninja had worn more ridiculous things, but because of the style. No one walked around in suits and vests back in the Elemental Nations.

Sasuke didn't deign the man's request with a verbal response and just nodded.

"Ah, excellent." The suited man said. "Now it's right this way, just follow me and you'll be out of here soon enough."

Sasuke nodded to the man again and picked up Naruto from the ground by his one foot, opting to drag the blond instead of carrying him.

The man didn't even question the strange way he was treating who he supposed was Sasuke's friend.

He turned around and was about to head off.

"Ah, one more thing I suppose." He turned back to Sasuke. "I should let you know who I am. Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, at your service."


	3. An actual chapter!

**I'm back, and now I actually have a plot for this story. I'd like to thank everyone who contacted me, and especially TheSollnvictus who gave me the idea I decided on. Also, I decided I'm gonna make the chapters between 1-2k words after this chapter which is, sadly, only about 500 words.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Sasuke continued to drag Naruto silently behind Ozpin. Not to say that Naruto being dragged was quiet, far from it actually. He was making so much noise it was making the headmaster's muscles tense in preparation for an ambush of those Grimm things.

At least, that's all Sasuke hoped that the man was worried about.

But anyway, Sasuke wasn't actually thinking too much about his walk but rather on his situation.

He wasn't supposed to be here. Only Naruto was supposed to go through the portal, but leave it to the idiot to pull the caster too.

Now here he was. In a new unknown world with possibly the worst person to have with him in terms of learning. In fact, the only good thing about being here with Naruto was that Sasuke still had a chance to prove himself the strongest between the two of them.

Call it an inferiority/superiority complex. Sasuke called it purpose.

Sasuke shook his head to clear the thoughts that didn't pertain to his actual problem.

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow from the action he saw out of the corner of his eye but immediately dismissed it as a way to clear one's thoughts. At least, he hoped that's what it was. He would absolutely hate to have accidentally brought a psychopath to within sight of Beacon.

"So I'm here with Naruto.' Sasuke thought.'Where is here though? It's obvious my technique worked, but where did it send us, and could it send us back the the Elemental Nations?' Sasuke quickly dismissed that last thought though. He really didn't feel the need to go back. There was Nothing in the Nations that held him down there, because as much as everyone wanted to bring him back, none of them could truly forgive him. After everything he had done to them and himself on the emotional level though, he couldn't really blame them.

'So my best option is to stay here with Naruto.' He clicked his tongue before he continued his thought, 'interesting...'

Ozpin hummed loudly when he heard his travel companion click his tongue. "I suppose since we are almost out of this forest," he began in order to get Sasuke's attention, "it would be prudent of you to give me your name and what you were doing in here."

Sasuke sent the man a silent glare before he spoke. "Why should it matter if you learn those either out here or in your office."

Ozpin nodded easily. "Yes, I suppose that is true. However," he turned around and looked Sasuke right in the eyes, "I can't let you into my school without knowing your intent."

Sasuke smirked. "You're not gonna believe is, but my name is Sasuke, and I come from a different dimension.


End file.
